


Sneezing

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: The adventures of Iron Dad and Spider Kid [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Allergies, Banter, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, sneezing peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: "What the hell kind of noise was that?""I sneezed"."That WAS not a sneeze".Or how Tony finds out Peter has allergies.





	Sneezing

**Author's Note:**

> The works in this series can be read by themselves but sometimes reference other works.

“What the hell kind of noise was that?”

“I sneezed”.

“That was NOT a sneeze”.

“It was, I have allergies”. 

“How have you got allergies?”

“I don’t know, genetics?” Peter’s voice raised at the end as he swung from another lamp post to end with a kick to the chest of another doombot, sending it flying into a small group of others.

“Didn’t the spider bite fix that?” Tony quizzed over the comms, as Peter saw him fly across the skyline, a line of doombots following close behind him.

“Obviously not,” Peter scoffed, ducking another attack from a doombot. God, he hated these things. They never stop, just continue on and on and on. Could they hurry up and stop Dr Doom already? 

“Huh,” Tony mused, and Peter heard a few fires of Stark's repulsors before Peter saw doombots falling towards the earth, holes evident in their chests. “What are you allergic too?” He continued as if they weren’t even in the middle of a battle.

“Shouldn’t we be focusing on stopping Dr Doom?” Peter averted the question, crawling quickly up the side of another building, shooting a stream of web behind him to capture more bots.

“That’s what the others are here for,” Tony flew by before landing on the street below. Instantly, he was swarmed by bots, firing off repulsors left right and centre. “But they don’t seem to be doing much!” Tony grumbled in their private feed. 

“Should we be closer to the heart of the fight? See if they need our help?”

“You're still in training kid, don’t want to throw you straight into the deep end”.  
Peter huffed, kicking at the bot which had grabbed onto his ankle. Looking down, Peter glared at the bot although he knew that it wouldn’t do anything. “Do you mind?” He muttered, before flinging the bot off. He watched it as it fell downwards before regaining itself. Standing below, the bot just stared at Peter, and if that wasn’t creepy, Peter didn’t know what was. An emotionless robot, just watching him. Shivering all over, Peter continued upwards, looking towards the sky instead. 

The sky was beginning to darken. They must’ve been out here for about an hour, and it was only starting to look like they were getting the upper hand. Doom just kept teleporting back and forth which confused them all until Thor got a good hit on him. Then, it just turned into a scrappy brawl. Millions of doombots ascended upon them all at once, which just made it worse. Well, it wasn’t actually millions but it sure did feel like it.

“I’m not a kid,” Peter bit at Tony as he took a breather when he got to the top. The bots seemed to be preoccupied with trying to rip Tony’s suit apart and it seemed to Peter as the perfect time to take a breather. Sitting on the ledge, Peter winced as he felt the bruises that littered his body. Yeah, this wasn’t the worse injuries he had ever had, but that doesn’t mean that Peter’s body doesn’t hurt like a bitch.

“Alright, Spider-Man, but you’re still in training. That means you’re stuck with me,” Iron Man burst out of the group of doombots and flew upwards in confusing patterns as the doombots followed. Peter watched as they crashed into each other, the number starting to dwindle. The street below was littered in torn apart robots, some of which still trying to drag themselves after the fight still going on. The team must be getting somewhere with Dr Doom if his bots are starting to fail. 

Stark altered his erratic flight course, instead aiming straight down. Peter held his breath as he watched Tony go speeding downwards towards the street below, only pulling up at the last possible second, his chest dragging along the floor. The bots weren’t so lucky, instead, colliding with the ground. Tony pulled upwards more, now flying towards Peter on the rooftop. 

Scampering backwards away from the ledge, Peter felt the power admitting from the suit as it landed just in front of him. The face plate lifted, and Tony grinned down at him.  
“So what are you allergic too?” Tony smirked, his helmet retreating into his suit. He fired a repulsor down back towards the street at the reassembling doombots.

“Should we really be talking about this now?” Peter glanced around as he lifted himself back onto his feet. He felt his nose twitching again.

“Now is as good as ever”.

Peter sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Pollen”.

“Like Hay-Fever?”

“No, pollen, like flowers”.

“Isn’t that Hay-Fever?”

“That’s grass”.  
“Oh”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Likes are always loved, and comments make my heart flutter.
> 
> Tumblr- justcallmefloss   
> If you have questions for me, feel free to drop me a message here, I would love you so much <3


End file.
